A Date in Vale
by Roman God of Chaos
Summary: Valentines Story/ Jaune Torchwick Universe. Jaune Torchwick and his ice cream loving friend, Neo, are both going out for a date in Vale. Although, Jaune is still oblivious to the fact that it is a date. Neo hopes to woo the fair blonde and have the most amazing date ever. Will Jaune notice the love Neo has for him? Will Neo finally get a kiss? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; So this will be a story of Jaune and Neo considering the votes which was surprising for the other contenders. Melanie, Miltia, Emerald you guys were the butt of the votes. However, before I show the votes I would like to say that this will be a three chapter story, and just like Coeur did, I shall do it every day. So this will be finished by Wednesday, and while short I will make them lovable yet laughable. Now here are the votes!**

 **Neo – 37**

 **Cinder – 17**

 **Blake – 14**

 **Miltia – 3**

 **Melanie – 2**

 **Emerald – 1**

 **Honestly, what surprised me the most was that Blake was ahead of Cinder for a while? I was a bit surprised, I mean I like that ship too but damn, but then Cinder came up again. I thought they were going to tie, but it wasn't a surprise that Neo won. The stories will only be up to 2000 words since I don't have a lot of time and I do want to continue my other stories. So, without further ado, I present to you, A Date in Vale. Enjoy it. The art is from KegiSpringfield.**

* * *

 _Neo's Apartment_

The apartment was pretty small, pun intended for our short criminal, and held a large assortment of photos of a blonde haired criminal and an ice creamed haired girl. Both young and growing up to their current age, but instead of our favorite, adorable, ice cream criminal sitting on the couch and watching television, we find her in her room picking out outfits for the day. She held two sets of her usual jackets in both hands, but she was still deciding which one she was going to go with.

" _I could go for the usual old Friday one, that should get Jaune to notice me since he and I always seem to have the best of days of Fridays! No, stupid! He wouldn't go for a Friday jacket since it isn't even Friday,"_ Neo 'talked' to herself and tossed the jacket on her left to the couch and quickly chose her right hand jacket.

The reason Neo was so excited for today was because she had just gotten tickets to the newest movie that Jaune has been waiting literal months to see! The newest movie about some red suit hero who broke the fourth wall, but for some reason him and Jaune had the same costume. She honestly thought he gave them the idea or something but she didn't question it. The reason why is because she was able to 'persuade' the director to give her two tickets for a private screening in Vale. However, most people would think it was bad and hard to start a relationship through a movie theater, but with Jaune entranced in the movie, he was really into movies like that, she would slowly inch her way onto his lap without his knowing, lift her neck up, and inch her face close to his. Their lips would meet in a fiery passion which would last for an eternity, and then when he's suck facing with Neo, he will slowly strip her of her clothes and they will proceed to have hot, fiery, passionate sex right there in the theater! It was perfect, but before all that beautiful stuff they would do with a few simple things and then, at midnight, go to the theater and watch the movie together where they will do everything that happened in Neo's imagination.

She silently giggled to herself, if she could speak it would be in a more creepy way really, and already prepped herself up. She had already showered and bathed, seven times, to make sure she smelled fine, to see her porcelain like skin shine in a way, and to leave her hair the way it was. Jaune had once told Neo that he liked a girl with no makeup, nothing to hide behind, and was all natural. She was practically his wife already, but all they needed was the ceremony and a nice honeymoon in Vacuo, all to themselves. For three months.

She put the tickets in her pockets and walked out to inspect herself. She looked in the tall mirror, taller than her, and examined her pearly white teeth and gave a small, yet evil, smile. She stopped smiling and gave a nod, basically saying that she was ready for it and that she would do it now. She walked out of her apartment and looked down at the railings before suddenly silently gasping in realization. She ran back inside and opened her closet to see a tied up studio director, only in his undies, and reached in and took her parasol that was set to the left of him.

She soon ran out and leap over the railings and once her figure made point with the ground, it shattered into small pieces of glass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Jaune was currently in Professor Oobleck's class and was listening in to a boring lecture. He was currently leaning back and playing rock, paper, and scissors with his mind right now. It was going well for the first thirty two minutes, but then came the sudden realization that made everyone realize something.

They didn't know who the fuck was winning!

' _Look guys, I'm pretty sure I'm winning it here. After all, I won the last twenty seven ones!'_ Jaune pointed out but met quite the resistance from his other sides. They both had won their fair share, and so had Jaune, but after the thirty minutes they realized that nobody was really tallying up the score, so it was pretty hard to decide who was winning this battle of wits. Literally.

' **I was the one who got twenty eight wins! I remember you both had at least five or four points beneath me!'**

 **['Jackasses! The lot of you, scallywags! I say that you be lyin' to me pretty face! I WIN BECAUSE I AM… uh… well… FUCK YOU!']**

This did not seem to stop and Jaune had an inner mind fight with his mind right now. While he was mind punching, Ozpin came through the door, interrupting Oobleck's lecture who was quite surprised to see his colleague here instead of in his office. For some reason he didn't even have his mug of coffee with him, because Ozpin ALWAYS had a cup of coffee with him.

"Ozpin? What are you doing here, especially during class? I mean no disrespect, but it just seems so out of character for you to visit a class," Professor Oobleck asked his colleague, hoping to get a straight answer for this small disruption. However, Ozpin would not give any.

Ozpin held a calm face and pointed to Jaune and then outside, then pointed to his throat. It was as if he was signaling that he wanted Jaune and he to speak outside, and the reason he wasn't talking was because his throat was feeling quite bad.

"Oh, Jaune? Alright then. Mr. Arc, would you please pack your notes and follow Ozpin? I believe you two are due for some words," Oobleck asked his student who had finally snapped out of his inner mind battle royal and got up with a strange look about as he examined Ozpin. He followed the headmaster outside the classroom with a quick middle finger to everyone behind him.

Once outside the class though Ozpin suddenly had a devious grin which set Jaune into a fighting stance, which was pretty unpredictable, and just as he was about to attack the headmaster's eyes blinked and he saw familiar pink and brown ones that brought a mountain of joy onto his back.

"Neo!" He nearly shouted, had it not been for the fact they were just outside the classroom. He hugged the disguised figure and so did 'Ozpin', and just as they were hugging the REAL Headmaster Ozpin came with his mug of coffee and witnessed another version of himself and Jaune Arc hugging. He looked to the two of them while both criminals were frozen like a deer caught in headlights. However, all Ozpin did was take a sip of his coffee and walk away with the parting words,

"I need to warn Glynda about those shapeshifters. I told her that the show, Supernatural, was totally real, and there are shifters in this academy. Just wait till I get my silver."

Both 'Ozpin' and Jaune watched the man leave before finally hugging and the figure that was 'Ozpin' broke into fragments of glass that revealed the short little devil known as Neo, the best friend of Jaune Torchwick's mortal life. They kept the hug going for a while before Neo finally remembered that this was not the time for hugging, but the time for action!

"So why'd you come visit me anyways, Neo? I thought you were busy in Atlas, you know? With all that Paladin stealing stuff which I totally didn't figure out by reading the script for this story," Jaune said, giving a small wink to the viewers of this story.

Neo grinned and pulled out two tickets which Jaune inspected before his mouth dropped instantly with eyes wide as dinner plates.

"T-t-t-these are the t-t-tickets to the n-newest D-d-,"

" _Deadpool movie! You are correct. I was able to 'persuade' the director into giving us tickets for the movie, a private screening, in Vale at midnight. I thought that you would like a surprise gift since I've been gone for so long, and I was wondering if we could spend the rest of the day together. Just… you and me,"_ Neo's last part was definitely shaken by the way her shoulders shook, as if she had live snakes slithering around her lithe form.

Jaune couldn't stop his happiness and pulled Neo in for one of the tightest, bone breaking, literally, hugs he had ever given a person. It was just amazing how short people were such a great gift to the world, especially since his friend wasn't a short, hairy, midget.

* * *

 _In the Marvel Universe_

Wolverine sneezed and began shouting out at Deadpool for once more shooting up the X-mansion.

* * *

 _Returning_

"So, Neo, what do you want to do today anyways. Are we bringing my dad along? Because that would be so co-," Jaune wanted to say but the message was pretty clearly on what Neo had told him next.

" _NO!"_

"What? Why not? Could you only squeeze two tickets out of the guy? Because if so then I'll take care of his thumbs and toes for you then," Jaune said but Neo grabbed his hand, ignoring the blood that flowed into her cheeks, and shook her head side to side.

" _NO! I mean, no. It was just that was all he had since i-it was hard to get the tickets. These were the only two made, plus we can totally avoid telling Roman of this. He won't mind it in the least, so how about you and me finally get going to the zoo?"_ Neo asked her friend, using her strongest weapon.

The pout.

Jaune wanted to reply, to stand firm and hold his ground, to not cower in the face of such a weapon. However, his will slowly began to crumble away like a sand castle drenched in a sea of water. He broken and gave a small no with an accepting smile. Neo let out a silent shout of victory and quickly grabbed Jaune's hand before they disappeared in the blink of an eye in a flash.

Ozpin arrived with Glynda, pointing to the spot that originally held the duplicate shifter that he was so keen on killing. He had a silver revolver, silver rounds as well, with Glynda holding a crossbow and a silver arrow. They looked to the empty spot that once held two people in silence for five minutes before Oobleck exited the classroom to ask what was taking Ozpin so long before seeing both of them with their guns out. Oobleck stared in silence before letting out a groan of disappointment.

"You all brought your supernatural weapons and didn't invite me? I feel like I've been shot!"

 **A/N; Yep, so that's about it. Now I hope it was enough for you guys, but the reason I couldn't write more was because I do want to work on my other stories more, so this will be a very short one and I hope you all enjoy it. Do have a good time, and please read on! ALL HAIL JAUNE X NEO! LET US REJOICE! REJOICE MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! REJOICE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Firstly, yes I used Deadpool since I thought he irony in it was that Jaune would see his alter ego in a movie with Ryan Reynolds. I honestly thought it would be funny to see Jaune watch himself in a way. Onto the date!**

* * *

 _Vale's Zoo_

Jaune wasn't sure what to expect when Neo teleported him out of school and then to his room to get dressed. He also didn't get why her nose was bleeding when he changed in front of her, but they had done it a lot as children. He shrugged his shoulders and tipped his hat up just a tad bit to look at his small friend that was holding hands with him, an ice cream cone in hand. They had visited the bears first to get a good glimpse, and then the gorillas. Jaune may or may have not fallen down in the pit and he would have been fine if it weren't for the fact that he went up to a gorilla's bum and slapped it.

He barely got out of there with his arms attached when Neo pulled him up with her parasol. Mind you, being incredibly short and pulling up someone taller than you, and heavier, took a toll on someone's body. Neo was one such person, especially when she fell down to the concrete behind her as Jaune climbed up the railings and carried her, bridal style if I may add, back to a chair outside an ice cream shop in the zoo.

Now they were both walking down a normal path that led to crocodiles, and what drew more curious gazes was the small assortment of animals. Vale didn't have many animals considering how Grimm took control of nature, and while there were animals they were here and there and few. These were very noticeable breeds in select locations where Grimm have infested but tend to threaten off the other animals. Neo was enjoyed her time with _her_ Jaune, all alone, without any interruptions or work to get in the way of their date. They had stayed silent throughout the whole walk, taking in the calm sound of people talking and chattering along with the roars of animals. Jaune was, surprisingly, not being a smartass and was smiling as Neo inched her way closer to the blonde.

' **What are you doing?'**

Jaune snapped out of his calm daze and raised his eyes up as if questioning his mind. His voices were surprisingly quiet until now, which wasn't very normal considering how insane and irregular they were. However, he didn't get a chance when happy suddenly burst into the conversation.

 **['Yeah, dog! Lay down the sweet, romantic, Torchwick charm on her already! She's practically head over heels for you. Now, spin that nice little ass to your crotch, sit down, and ask for a lap dance!']** Happy and his… motivational little speech did nothing but send the young Torchwick into a bumbling, cherry faced, mess.

' _The hell are you talking about?! She's my friend, and a very close one too! Not to mention that she wouldn't want to be with me. I mean have you seen what the hell I am? This isn't even funny,'_ he replied back, gaining the attention of Neo who prodded at the arm she held which gained the blonde's attention.

" _Are you alright, Jaune? Do you want to go sit down and rest?"_ Neo asked with a concerned look for her friend. He was making such strange expressions, and he was looking up for some reason.

"No, nothing, it's fine! Just some… very active thoughts in my mind right now. Let's just keep walking, alright?" That seemed to brighten up Neo's mood and she once more began taking small licks of her ice cream while cuddling his arm as if it were a teddy bear. The world's most comfortable, snuggly, yet cuddly teddy bear. A teddy bear with blonde hair and was a total badass criminal.

' **So what about it? You can still have relationships, and she clearly has signs for you, Jaune. You may be an idiotic, sarcastic, smartass, but you are perfect for her. She's perfect for you,'** Smart replied with a gentler tone in Jaune's inner mindscape.

The criminal kept silent while Neo and he walked down the concrete road, pulling Neo closer without even knowing and drawing a blush from his friend. His hand was at her waist and her right arm wrapped around his waist as well. Jaune's confused features softened and he pulled Neo to his side even more, earning a mute mewl, but the expression on her face was clear.

'… **This is your choice, Jaune, but you shouldn't deny yourself happiness at the expense of others. I won't try and convince you, and neither with happy. Just… just think on it, alright?'**

 **['What? He can't give up! His charisma and Torchwick charm can total-,'** Happy was cut off suddenly, probably from Smart for some reason. However, Jaune ignored it and continued onwards towards the gift shop to buy a few things and probably rob a few people here and there.

They both entered the gift shop, Neo having finished her ice cream had pointed to a bunch of stuffed animals which Jaune took notice of immediately. Neo had asked Jaune to lift her up and he complied, he had grabbed his friend by her waist and lifted her up like a child. Yet Neo didn't mind it at all, she looked happier and more excited than she had ever been before. Even more than killing and stealing ice cream. Neo would point to a stuffed animal and Jaune would lift her up for her to grab it and drop it into the shopping bag below them.

Many of the shoppers found this scene quite adorable and immediately giggled when the short girl was having trouble reaching up to grab herself a little stuffed lion. Neo gave a small pout, due to her short size and inability to reach up and grab her toy, but was surprised when Jaune suddenly grabbed the small criminal and lifted her high enough to reach and grab the toy and cuddle it. Jaune smirked at the scene and they both checked their wallets to pocket their money…

And found nothing.

They both looked at the bag of stuff animals they had already grabbed for purchase and looked to the exit. They knew what to do, as responsible citizens of Vale.

* * *

 _Outside of the Zoo_

"GET THOSE TWO!" A security guard shouted out as his comrades who all ran in a weak attempt to capture the two running thieves which consisted of Jaune Torchwick with his signature hat and coat on with a large bag on his back while a short little ice cream haired girl ran beside him with a stuffed lion in her arms.

They had already escaped the zoo gates in the next few minutes, but Neo and Jaune had robbed two hundred lien worth of stuffed animals. Neo and Jaune were both laughing at this later on when they entered the mall, both giggling, or in Neo's case, shaking up and down, and sat on a bench while they watched the crowds of people go about their day. They both smirked to each other and cracked their fingers before walking in the opposite directions, 'accidently' crashing into a few people and bumping into some very large men and women. They humbly apologized and looked at the fat stacks of lien that they had made within the hour.

Both Neo and Jaune returned shortly after Jaune had robbed a woman and her child. It was like taking candy from a baby. He took the lollipop, which he had stolen from the baby, and put it down with his assortment of lien onto the bench. Neo had set up an illusion of random people filling up the bench while she and Jaune showed their lien that was collected from their hard work of stealing from others.

"Four hundred and fifty six, one necklace, and a diamond ring along with this lollipop," Jaune finished with a smirk while Neo lazily waved her hand away, dismissing Jaune's own score and soon brought out her own stack of lien.

" _Four hundred and fifty seven, three diamond rings, seven necklaces, and around four wallets,"_ Neo replied with a smug expression, gaining a groan from the blonde.

"Fine, you win. Here you go, you little cheater," he mumbled but this did not go unheard of from Neo. As thieves and criminals it was an outrage to call the other a cheat!

" _How dare you! I only cheated seven times!"_

Although most didn't really stop the cheating since they were criminals. Cheating was just part of the job description of being a full time, international, criminal. They both laughed to themselves once more, and Jaune stopped momentarily to look at Neo's excited face. She was so happy, so excited, and so fully of joy of being with him.

He smiled at her, one full of genuine happiness that it was hard to see him as the usual snarky, mouthy, criminal. He pat Neo on the head, who blushed but kept on silently giggling, and let her date pat her on the head like a child. Usually Neo would rebel to any form of patting on the heads since she considered this a sign of people thinking she was some sort of kid. She was an adult for crying out loud! However, she would let this particular time slide for now. She smiled at his kind smile.

One of the many things she loved about him. His smile. His smile, wherever they were, however bad it was, and no matter what the day was he always smiled in those times. She looked up to that smile and whenever she or even Roman felt down in the dumps all he needed to do was simply smile, give a pat on the back, and do something stupid. Jaune Torchwick may have be the bad guy in this world, but to her and Roman, he was practically the one thing that had come graciously into their lives.

'… **I know I said I wouldn't interrupt, but that smile on your face says the opposite of what you said before.'** Jaune would have replied with simple retaliation, but was cut off by Smart so that he could finish his sentence and leave the young Torchwick to his date.

' **Don't interrupt me until I say this, but you can gave happiness. While you are insane, you are still a good person. Maybe not to the good guys but to the bad guys you are practically family. We ain't good people, Jaune, to people like the heroes, huntsman, and huntresses but we can be to our family. Just believe in yourself, and find the happiness you deserve. That'll be it, alright?'**

Jaune looked down at Neo and smiled at her and continued to pat her head, now earning a childish pout from her. She gathered most of the lien they had gathered and began to pocket what she could, as well as Jaune. Just as they left the illusion that shielded the duo had broken apart, shocking quite a few people with one woman screaming,

"HELP! THESE PEOPLE SUDDENLY TURNED INTO GLASS FRAGMENTS!"

Jaune and Neo both snickered at that and ran outside the mall, and they would both proceed to head out into Vale to do nothing but reek chaos and steal as much as ice cream as possible. Many news broadcasts both showed multiple robberies of ice cream trucks that had occurred throughout most of the day. To say that both Jaune and Neo were having a good time could truly not describe the enjoyment they were feeling from committing crimes.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Roman sat in his chair at the household of the Torchwicks. He was drinking a cup of coffee within his left hand while reading the news on the right hand. He would have continued this, had it not been for his current channel suddenly reporting thefts of ice cream.

"…Not even going to deal with it. The author did not pay me enough to deal with this shit," the master criminal muttered to himself, turning off the TV without even the slightest sliver of hesitation.

 **A/N; Alright, that's it people. I hope you all enjoyed that short one and I hope you all enjoy the last one which is for tomorrow. I think I caught both of Neo and Jaune's character in a very good light. I hope you all enjoy the adventures of Jaune Torchwick, and his faithful soon to be lover, and wife, Neo! Enjoy it!**


	3. The Big Finale (He lied)

**A/N; Alright, last chapter now, so let's begin the next chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it but what really surprises me, is that I am going to actually finish a story. Because my other ones will take a while, this is the first one I am actually going to complete. So review and give me a thumbs up and a good old pat on the back. Love you all, read now!**

* * *

 _Vale's Rooftops_

Jaune and Neo were both sitting on top of an apartment rooftop, sitting on the ledge with their legs dangling below. They both had a plate with a chimichanga, Jaune had insisted, and two cokes with them. They were both eating with content smiles, and none of them had any bad times throughout the date.

"You know what I really love about being a criminal, Neo?" Jaune asked his ice cream themed friend who raised an eyebrow, obviously never hearing this from him.

Neo had always assumed Jaune just loved the life because he got to break the rules, and he was raised by a thief and made fat stacks of lien every week. Most criminals loved their job because of the pay, or the thrill, or just to be crazy. Neo just broke the rules because this was where she belonged. There were always two lines in the world of Remnant, and they held the good side and the bad side. Neo was way into the bad side, along with Jaune, and had no chance of redemption at this point.

"It's the freedom I get to experience every day. Sure, huntsmen and huntresses have adventures but only under orders or missions, but I experience a feeling of freedom every day. Nothing can hold me down here, not the law, not the people, and not these heroes. I used to think of what would happen if I hadn't been picked up Roman. I realized that my life wouldn't be where it is right now if things had gone right for a kid like me. I'm glad that I was a mistake, because now I have the chance to experience a life full of crime, fun, excitement, and freedom," Jaune stated to Neo who stared at Neo with surprise.

She had thought he would have made some joke, or witty pun, or something above the lines of sanity, but she didn't mind it one bit. This side of Jaune, the side that the heroes will _never_ see will only belong to her. She wouldn't let anyone steal him from her, not when she already called dibs. She finished her chimichanga and wiped away any juices on her face, however there was a small bit at the edge of her lip which she didn't notice.

Jaune took notice and began to start his sentence when his previous thoughts caught up. He clearly remembered what Smart said, even though the author was probably too lazy to rewrite the conversation back, and took a good look at Neo's smile when she turned her head to him. He took notice once more of the small stain and wiped away the stain with his finger before bringing it to his lips and licking it away. He took the time to feel the taste and looked past the chimichangas to the small taste of ice cream. He returned Neo's previous smile, her expression had turned pale then blushing profusely after that stunt, and gave Neo a Torchwick smirk.

"You had something on your lip. Tastes almost like ice cream," he stated to Neo, earning another blush. The look had literally said it all.

" _Um… T-thank you, but you could have… moved it a bit more closer,"_ Neo replied, but that last one seemed very nervous and Jaune decided to screw around and pull his little midget close to his side, knocking away the soda cans onto the street below.

* * *

 _Below the Rooftop_

Roman was walking by with the groceries, which he had stolen and made sure to shoot out the cameras at the place, before two soda cans landed right on his hat. The soda cans were open, leaving Roman in a wet suit and wet hat along with currently wet groceries. He growled and tossed the groceries to the concrete floor and smacked at the bag with his cane.

"Fucking bastards!"

* * *

 _Back with our Couple_

"Neo, can you close your eyes real quick?" Jaune replied, instantly gaining a look of curiosity from Neo, her eyes blinking and changing colors once more.

" _W-why?"_

"Just trust me on this, you are going to love this. After all, you treated me on a nice little evening date along with robbing, pillaging, stealing ice cream, and eating good food on top of a roof. Now just enjoy it and close your eyes, alright? Yo, author, play George Michael, Careless Whisper, alright?" He asked his little friend who blushed a bit at the word 'date' and did as told.

 **(Got it. Play that song guys.)**

The next few seconds she felt a pair of lips against her own, and it was in that moment she froze up and opened her eyes to see the love of her life, the person of her affections, and the criminal she fell in love, kissing her. She responded back as well, kissing just as softly as he was. She poked her tongue against his lips, demanding entrance and he complied as their tongues soon began to battle for dominance. They kept up at this for a good five minutes, both enjoying the kiss as much as they could. Jaune was the first to pull away and gain a deep breath to inhale some missing air into his lungs. He licked his lips, tasting that beautiful Neapolitan ice cream flavor, and turned to Neo to see her blushing as red as a tomato at this point.

He grabbed the small girl by her waist and placed her on her lap, earning a mute squeak from his friend, and leaned in to kiss at her neck, and the expression on Neo's face could instantly describe the heaven she was in right now.

 **['So did we do it?]** Happy asked his counterpart, Smart, who was watching from within Jaune's mindscape with a pleased smile on his face.

' **Sure as hell did, Happy. So let's get going and let these two have their… 'moment' as they say.'**

Jaune stopped giving his friend the kisses that were now trailing down to her collarbone. He looked to Neo and met her eyes and as they met, Jaune could feel the love pouring from her eyes instantly. He smiled brightly and gave off that award winning smile of his and before he could say the words he wanted to say, Neo beat him to it,

" _I love you too, idiot! Now… let's get going back home, hm?"_ Neo asked, a blush adorning her cheeks and the blonde criminal looked to Neo with a look of shock on his face, for one second, before he regained that predatory smirk.

"Of course, I'm in the mood for some ice cream after all. Time to taste some Neopolitan," Jaune replied with a more heated response, gaining more blood rushing up to Neo's cheeks. They both hugged one another before their previous frames turned into glass, scattering into the wind.

* * *

 _Torchwick Residence_

 _Jaune's Room_

Jaune pushed up his new girlfriend up against the wall, removing their clothes in the process as well, and began kissing her all over. If Neo could even whisper then it would be considered yelling from the intense pleasure she was feeling. Neo wrapped her legs around the blonde and before they could engage in their sexual act, Jaune Torchwick stared at the monitor with a sly grin on his face.

"Sorry, guys, but this is a… private moment. See you guys around, and be sure to fucking favorite. Now if you'll excuse this criminal, he has some 'business' to attend to," Jaune stated to the computer monitor to which the reader was reading and turned the screen away, earning nothing but black.

 _Several Hours of Love Making Later_

"That...was…incredible," Jaune spoke to his lover who laid atop of his chest, in all her glory. After all, twelve rounds of going at it was truly a testament to Jaune's little man below.

Neo could only mutely sigh her reply, the pleasure she had felt was amazing. She was glad she got to him before those other bloated cows could even dare make a move. Neo guessed she wouldn't have to plan those inconspicuous murders that were going to happen at Beacon in a month for all the girls Jaune had met and even spoken too there. Jaune lifted the mute girl's head, pulling her in for another lip-lock, but he was sadly interrupted when Roman burst through the door with his cane in hand.

"Alright, Jaune, what the literal fuck?! I take a day off to get some rest, earn my sleep, and make sure to check out the latest hat selections, and I see… you… two… holy shit," Roman muttered before fainting right there on the spot, sprawled out on his back with a wide eyed expression.

Jaune and Neo both looked to each other with a look of curiosity before shrugging off the unconscious criminal father and once more engaged in a passionate kiss. Jaune was truly happy now that he had gotten a woman he could forever cherish, and then they could see the… movie.

He was about to scream out his insults right up to the author and beat the living shit out of him before Neo began to pleasure him… somewhere else. He immediately closed his mouths and grinned at the little devil below who had a devious glint in her eye.

"Fuck the movie!"

 _The End_

 **A/N; So that was it, and while I did promise for it to be 2000 words, I honestly thought this was a good scene in my opinion. I'm not descriptive with kisses, but I hope that was good enough. Anyways, that was it and I hope you all enjoyed the story while it lasted. Now, cue the credits boys! FUCKING REVIEW!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Please. Love you all, and happy late Valentine's day.**


End file.
